Anything But Ordinary
by just1angelhere
Summary: What happens when everything in your life is a lie, and you are left to start all over? You open your own restaurant. Not epilogue compliant. A fun story about what happens when Harry Potter changes everything with cooking?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Five years ago today, he defeated the most notorious, powerful dark lord of the last five hundred years.

Four years ago today, he got a bludger to the head during the quidditch world cup final match as he was catching the snitch to win the game and fell to the ground two hundred and fifty feet below, ending his professional quidditch career but making it the most amazing and remembered catching of the snitch for many years to come.

Three years ago today,he proposed to Ginny Weasley, the girl of his dreams, his light in the dark, his one true love.

Two years ago today, he was promoted to head auror, the youngest and fastest someone had ever achieved it.

One year ago today he found his fiance in his bed with another man, a man he believed to have changed at the end of the war, a man he testified to keep out of azkaban, a man who treated him horribly during school, but who he had forgiven, a man he now worked with and was supposed to trust with his life. A man named Draco Malfoy.

Today is grand opening of his future, he left his old life behind and began anew.

Who is this man? This is Harry Potter, and this is the real story of his happy ending. This is the story of finding happiness when everything you believed in and loved in the world is shattered.


	2. Harry Potter Celebrity Chef?

I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did Harry and Ginny would never of happened. I'm really new to this and will be really slow to update. Please leave a review at the end; good, bad, or indifferent, they're all fine by me.

Chapter one

Harry Potter Celebrity Chef?

Six months after Prologue.

"Today is a very important day everyone, we are now opening our magical counterpart of Anything But Ordinary, that means twice the tables and twice the work so we need to stay on our game today. We are a hit in the mundane world, but they are easier to please, house elf magic won't impress the magical world when most have attend some kind of magic school. That means our food must be excellent because our service isn't extraordinary to them. Now get to work!" Executive chef and owner of Anything But Ordinary Harry Potter said, giving his now customary encouragement speech. He always started every shift like this because he found his house elf employs to find it very motivating and kept them happy the entire day.

After going through the hardest time of his life, not killing Voldemort, but finding out that the love of his life was cheating on him Harry turned his back on everything he thought he knew and explored a life long passion in his life. Cooking. He had learned to cook thanks to his no good relatives the Dursleys. Well at the time they were no good, in the years after the war he had started to forgive him and when he opened Anything But Ordinary he truly let go of their past problems and began a new relationship with them, at least his cousin and aunt, his uncle is still as ass and that isn't going to change.

Anything But Ordinary is his pride and joy, after the betrayal of Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family turning against him, he left everything behind and started his restaurant. He got the idea when he noticed that other than a couple of bars/pubs and an ice cream parlor the wizarding world was lacking in the restaurant business. He wasn't sure if no one had thought of it, or if no wizard wanted to eat anywhere other than home, but he was going to try. He wasn't hurting for money and could life the rest of his life off just the interest alone that his assets brought in.

After the war Harry went to Gringotts to smooth things over with the goblins, but it all turned out unnecessary when it was explained that he was the wealthiest man in Britain, if not the whole world and they would just take the cost of damages out of his vault along with a few fines for wrecking the bank. Being the sole survivor of the ancient and most noble house Potter as well as the named heir of the ancient and most noble house Black had left him with enough money and business ventures, as well as property that his great great grandkids would still be filthy rich even if no one worked a day in their lives. He had always kept this new found wealth a secret, with the sole other human in the world knowing about it being Hermione Granger who had gone with him to help calm the goblins and then later helped him learn to manage everything. Not even Ginny knew because he knew she would never let him work, it would be all about shopping and partying and never contributing anything to society, he would tell her when they married he always told himself when he felt guilty for withholding it from her. He should have seen then that things would never work with Ginny when he wouldn't even tell her his financial situation. He took comfort in this now, because he was able to find out the true kind of person Ginny was rather then the fake she would have been to get his money.

Along with finding out about his wealth, he also learned he held many seats in the wizengamot; three seats for the ancient and most noble house Potter, as well as three for the ancient and most noble house Black, and nine from other houses that the potter clan had absorbed through the years including the house Peverell and House Gryffindor, and four other seats by right of conquest from houses Slytherin and Gaunt. He held over fifteen percent of the seats, since there were a total of one hundred and twenty-five seats and no one else held more than three. Do to this he had major political power, but he never had the interest or temperament for politics so instead he appointed Hermione Granger to act in his place. She would be able to vote for him on all matters, excluding the execution of a person or going to war. Hermione had used his seats very well, with him having the most amounts of seats of any one person when they wanted something passed or vetoed it was very hard to stop them. With this power Hermione had freed the house elves, if you wanted one they now had to be treated like an equal and well as paid a reasonable salary. Werewolves were now treated for their condition and were able to get jobs and support their families as well as attend magical schools for the wizards who suffered the affliction. She had the word mudblood outlawed and muggle which was found a very derogatory and held a negative stigma was replaced with a much more politically correct term mundane. Hermione was a force to be reckoned with, with the house Potter backing and turned the wizarding world on its head with all the social change.

Hermione Granger. She was his only true friend all along. Even now she was the only one he could trust, she was the only one he could still talk to. She helped him get Anything But Ordinary started, she was baffled at first when he presented his idea to her, not only did she not now that he secretly loved to cook but she never thought about the restaurants in the wizarding world. Harry would never forget the day when he told her he was opening a restaurant.

Seventeen months ago.

"Harry, how are you? Have you even left the flat lately? At least your showered and dressed. What was the big hurry in having me over is something wrong? What now? It can't get any worse can it? Well? Helloooo? Talk to me. OH MY GOD! Your dieing aren't you! Oh! you can't die, we will fight this, we survived a war you are not dieing on me no-" Hermione rattled off questions so fast that Harry didn't have a chance to speak, finally she stopped short in the middle of her thought when the room was filled with laughter. Full deep bellied, eye watering laughter. Harry's laughter, a sound she hadn't heard in a few months.

"And what is so funny Harry Potter, dieing is no laughing mat-" But the sound of her talking about dieing again set off another set of laughter.

"Her-mi-mi-mioneee." Harry spoke through the laughter. "I'm not dieing, and you would not that if you just slowed down and allowed me time to answer your questions. if you don't pause for me to answer you you won't everything learn why you are here"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Don't you laugh at me, you have not taken care of yourself in weeks and then you call me at TWO AM to get over here quick, you had better be dying or you soon will be."

"Is it really that late, I had no idea if you want you can go home and come back later, its nothing real pressing, it can wait till a more reasonable hour." As he spoke he took in Hermione's appearance, her hair was a mess, probably from sleep, her shirt was on inside out, she had on one slipper and she had dark rings around her eyes. "Are you okay Hermione, you don't look to good, go get some sleep and we will talk in the morning."

"OHHH, NOOO. You are going to tell me what is going on you got me out of bed and I'm here now so talk, I'm not talking the chance of you turning into a clam later. Speak now." She growled at him.

"Ummmm...well…I was thinking about opening a business, well more like a restaurant. I mean have you ever thought about how the magical world has no restaurants, and well I was thinking of opening one, you no as a fresh start, something new. I mean I love to cook and even if this fails it won't even put a dent in the money I have and I could employ house elves and squibs so they can find good work, and it could cross over into the muggle, I mean mundane world and well… it would be something really different than what I've done before and well….uhhhhh….I have always loved to cook, I mean I had to learn when I was really young and I hated it at first, but since then I learned to love it and its a side no one has seen of me before and in a kitchen that I own it would be about the food not me and welllll….say something already." Harry finally finish rambling.

"First you woke me up to go over a business idea. Second you have known how to cook since you were a boy. Why would you make me cook all those months while we were on the run. I burned water the first few times I tried to cook and you just just just you just sat there not saying anything. I hate cooking and you could have been doing it the whole time." Hermione screeching at him by the time she got to the end.

"Well, yea. But hear me out before you yell anymore. I didn't want to embarrass you with my mad cooking skills and well, I knew if I cooked it would always be me and then it would be an obligation and could you imagine all the food I would have to cook for Ron I mean it was easier to have you cook. Anyway so about the restaurant idea what do you think."

After taking a few deep calming breaths " Well is this something you really want to do."

"Yes."

"Well then I think the best thing to do is open the mundane side first because it will be easier to start over there where they know what a restaurant is and then you could open on the magical side and show everyone a new Harry Potter"

End of flashback.

He remembered it all, the rest of the night was spent making plans, eleven months later Anything But Ordinary opened on the mundane, and today was the opening on the magical side. The magical world didn't know that it was all Harry Potter, all they were aware is that the food was supposed to be really good and had been given favorable reviews from wizards who posed as mundanes to try it. Hermione came up with the name after they spent four days brainstorming ideas the best he could come up with was The Black-Potter Restaurant, but Hermione said that could be seen as offensive in the mundane world. Then after he was grumbling about never being normal, always going to be famous, and several other rude things when he was reading an article about his split with Ginny in the Daily Prophet and her being seen on the arm of Malfoy Hermione came up with Anything But Ordinary, since I Harry Potter could never be ordinary. She said it would interest people in both worlds and the mundane world could think that it was describing our unique service.

Anything But Ordinary had a very large staff, over forty house elves worked in the kitchen on the mundane side as well as a staff of twenty squib employes who took orders, seated guests, and brought drinks. What made the dining experience anything but ordinary is that the food would just appear before the guest like magic. Everything could be done with magic, but Harry worried people might get suspicious if everything appeared magically. On the magical side there would be an option of a waiter to suggest courses or drinks and to assist if there is a problem but the sole focus on that side would be the food.

Tonight is the grand opening on the magical side and it is reservation only as it seems everyone wanted to find out about this now place. Hermione would be here tonight on the magical side she had already come several times on the mundane side either alone or sometimes she would bring her parents, she never brought her boyfriend Ron of five and a half years because he detested mundanes and he would never come if he found out this was all Harry's. She had a special reserved table on both side that only she had the privilege to use. The table even had her name on it literally. Harry thought it was appropriate to show she was always welcome whenever she wanted, because none of it would be possible without her. Ron would be with her tonight as well as the rest of the Weasley clan. At first Harry protested them coming, they had all turned on him Ginny and Ron worst of all and he would have been okay never seeing them again, but Hermione wanted to come to the magical opening and they knew she wouldn't be able to go without the Weasleys. The only way she could get away with it on the other side is because aside from Arthur the Weasley family didn't like muggles.

Well almost all the wizards have arrived for their reservations and the VIP diners, AKA Hermione and her guests had just arrived. Orders are flying into the kitchen and Harry could tell it was going to be a busy night. Just then the order from the VIP table came in with a special request. Could Harry put a Diamond ring in the dessert because a guest wanted to propose to their girlfriend. Well there was only two couples at that table Hermione and Ron and Ginny and Malfoy. Harry prayed it was for Hermione, yes he was moving on but it was still a sore spot for him. He wasn't even going to let Ginny and Malfoy in, until Hermione convinced him that it would look suspicious if he didn't, Ginny would be the only Weasley not allowed in and it could cause people to figure it out it is him. He countered that he wouldn't let any Weasley in but Hermione said she wouldn't be able to come if not with them, this was going to be all over the Daily Prophet the next day and there would be no way she could sit at a VIP table alone and not get caught and Ron would be furious with her. Harry my no longer talk to the former best friend but Hermione love him, and he would do anything for Hermione.

Just then a second special request came into the kitchen from the VIP table, oh this is going to be a long night.

So that is the end of chapter one. This was a lot about setting up the story and the next one will have some drama. I'm really new at this so I don't know how often I will update. If you have a Question, comment or just want to say hi, leave a review. If you think this stinks, well say that to.


	3. Is that a yes or a no?

I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did Harry and Ginny would never of happened. I'm really new to this and will be really slow to update. Please leave a review at the end; good, bad, or indifferent, they're all fine by me.

Chapter 2

Is that a yes or a no?

Upon inspection of the rings Harry new the first request was Ron, making the second request Malfoy. Now he had a dilemma he could say no to the requests, or he would have to figure out a way to have them at two different times. Or a new thought popped into his head, he could tell Malfoy to Fuck Off and just let Ron propose. If only he could ask Hermione she would know what to do. Okay he would just have to do both, Hermione loves the creme brulee with chocolate and banana on the bottom and he could put a dollop of whipped cream on top and place the ring in that and write will you marry me on the plate. For the other couple he would send out champagne with the rings in the glass.

He had already done a few proposals on the mundane side of the restaurant he just never thought it would happen so soon on the magical side. Could he really help Malfoy get the girl that he loved. Loved. Not in love. Get a grip you don't love her she cheated on you and he is with Malfoy for his money. You don't want that, you're better off without her, let's be the bigger person and help her get the girl.

"Mipsy, come here please. Okay I need you to write a note to the white hair man at Hermione's table. Please inform him that we will be bringing out champagne for the table and the ring will be in the glass. Ask him if this is acceptable and apologize for not being able to send the ring out with the dessert. Inform him that it's our finest champagne and it will be on the house. Please do that now."

"Chef he says that's agreeable would you like me to go."

"No Mipsy, I will be making this delivery myself, but I need you to do a bit of magic to make me look different, I don't want them to know its me okay."

"Yes chef."

As Harry approached the table he put the biggest fake grin on his face that he could muster, which turned out to not be so difficult when he saw how beautiful Hermione looked sitting at the table. Her smile and laugh just brightened the atmosphere instantly.

"Good evening everyone, Ms. Granger you look as lovely as always. I would love to thank you all for coming to the opening of my restaurant in the magical world as Hermione's friends and family. She has been a great help to me with getting this place up and running. Anyway I have brought you all our finest champagne to celebrate and toast your evening. Now I wish you all a happy evening." With that being said, Harry placed a flute of champagne in front of everyone and the one with the ring in front of Ginny. He then back up a little to give them space but stayed close enough to hear what was going on at the table.

As Harry was approaching the table Hermione had spotted him moving towards them. She recognised it was him even though he was disguised because she know everyone on the staff and only Harry would have reason enough to approach disguised. What is he doing? Please don't start something Harry, she silently chanted to herself as he began to talk. As he placed the champagne in front of everyone she saw the ring in Ginny's glass and instantly knew what was happening.

Just then Malfoy cleared his throat and began to speech. "Ginerva Weasley, we have been together for over a year and a half and were really close for a few years before that." Did he just admit to getting with Ginny a lot sooner than Harry and I thought. "...I believe that we have reached the point where it is time to take our relationship to the next level, I don't want to still be dating you four years from now just stuck in a relationship muddling through rather than moving forward." With that he threw a smirk in my direction. That foul evil git, he will pay for making fun of my relationship with Ron. So what if we have been dating for almost six years we are just moving slow there is nothing wrong with that. At least we love each other and don't use each other for meaningless things like wealth and power, and we don't cheat on each other. We are just comfortable thats all and when we are ready we will take the next steps. "... and I would be honored if you would be my wife."

"YES! YES! A thousand times YES! Oh Draco I love you, of course I will marry you" As the Weasley family clapped and cheered for the happy couple she first looked to Ron who had an odd look on his face, a cross between anger, fear, and anxiousness that Hermione just didn't understand. She then looked to Harry who looked a bit done, until he caught her eye and bright instantly and gave her a heartwarming smile before he turned back to the kitchen.

Hermione didn't look to happy with the proposal, Harry thought as he walked back to the kitchen. It was probably the dig at her relationship that Malfoy made as he proposed. What an ass, he is supposed to be professing his love and devotion to Ginny, the world should fade away as he looked into her eyes as if they were the only to people in the world and his future life and happiness depended on an affirmative answer. They would kiss when she said yes and then they would slam back into reality when the family started to cheer and applaud. Yes its a bit mushy and romantic but men could have feelings to, and when you profess love and the concept of together forever it should be a little sappy, not filled with jibes at mine and Ginny's previous relationship. I mean you got the girl is there a need to admit that you had been screwing behind my back a lot longer than I thought. Whatever. Or the jibe at Hermione's relationship, thats going to be your family one day, why try and piss them off. Malfoy really is an idiot and that stupid slut Ginny deserves it as well as the rest of the ignorant Weasley family. The only person I feel bad for is Hermione having to deal with the git at all family gatherings from now on. Now, I need to get back to the kitchen I have wasted enough time already I have a kitchen to run and a special dessert to make.

The night flew by and everything went off without a hitch. Harry was just putting the finishing touches for Hermione's dessert, with extra banana on the bottom and the question written in chocolate and raspberry sauce around the plate. He decided that he would bring the desert out himself and set it in front of Hermione and then step to the side to listen to his friends big night. After the proposal all of the other desserts would appear on the table as well as more champagne and Hermione's favorite wine.

Hermione smiled as Harry approached with her dessert in hand like he did every time she came. Normally he would bring it as the night was winding down and all that was left to serve was dessert. Then he would sit with Her and what ever company she may have and talk with her for a few minutes as the evening came to an end. Tonight, however, she didn't think that was going to happen. As he set the dessert in front of her she felt ron tap her shoulder. She turned to look at him before even glancing at the dessert. He looked really sweating and nervous, "are you okay Ron. Are you feeling well, you don't look to good. Do you want to leave now, we can cut dessert short and just go?"

All she got in response for a moment was a head shake, she waited but he didn't say anything. She was just about to turn back to her dessert when he started to speak. "So well…I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to come out with it. Okay, so ummmmm, I know you come here often and helped get this place started so I thought that this would be a good place to ask, since you wouldn't want to say no here and ruin you memories of this place and I asked to bring the family because I knew you wouldn't say no in front of them. I didn't expect Malfoy to steal all the thunder, anyway, so I'm just going to come out with it." He paused and took a huge gulp of red wine that Hermione insisted he drank with dinner, though it wasn't anywhere near as good as fire whiskey or butterbeer if you asked him. After taking a moment to compose himself he mumbled "will you uummmmm will you marry me?"

All the while as Ron fumbles through his proposal Hermione's mind shoot off into ten thousand different directions. Is this a proposal? Is this because of Malfoy making fun of us? He did it here because he thought I would say yes to save my memories of this place? He brought his family to pressure me to say yes? Does he really think so little of me? Does he doubt my love? Our love? Does he think I won't say yes any other way? In that Whole sad speech he not once said he loved me or wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. Isn't that what marriage is, loving someone so much and you want to wake up beside them every morning and not being able to picture your life without them. Sharing joy, victories, love, as well as pain and disappointments, he didn't mention any of that. Is this what he really wants, or does he think this is just expected of him? Is this...is this what I want? Ginny answered in a second and all I've thought of are doubts, am I overthinking this.

As Hermione thinks everyone at the table including Harry stares at her. Her expression resembles a fish out of water gasping for breath and she hasn't said anything yet. As the time passes on every starts to look worried and Ron looks disappointed, nothing is said till it all just bursts from Hermione's mouth. All the questions and doubts she had come flowing through her mouth so fast, that she doesn't pause to let anyone speak let only let herself breathe. She feels an enormous pressure to just say it all, everything including her thoughts on Ginny's relationship, her feelings toward the Weasleys' actions regarding Harry and the fact that it is Harry's restaurant. Every thought, feeling and secret she had kept bottled up inside just explode out of her until she has nothing left to say.

Everyone is silent for a moment as they all gape at her, the only thing that has saved her from embarrassing herself in front of the whole restaurant is the simply fact that they can hear are really see anything that just happened. Harry had insisted that her private table in the magical be warded for seclusions. At the time he joked that with the Weasleys there for dinner when she came that anything could happen and she would be happy then to be saved the humiliation and in that moment he had never been more right. Who knew that it would be her to embarrass everyone.

Then Ron once more opens his mouth and utters one sentence before everything descends into chaos "So it that a yes or a no, or are you going to need time to think about it?"

A.N. So that is the end of chapter two, the next chapter will contain a lot of yelling as well a more comprehensive version of Hermione's speech as well as everyone else reacts to her release of thoughts and emotions. I'm sorry if you think her reaction is a bit much, but Ron's proposal was a bit lacking and put a lot of doubt in her mind as well as the timing and everything she has had to put up with since the Harry and Ginny fiasco and even before that. I will try to update in a few days and definitely in no more than a week. till then please leave me a review.


	4. Are you kidding me?

I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did Harry and Ginny would never of happened. I'm really new to this and will be really slow to update. Please leave a review at the end; good, bad, or indifferent, they're all fine by me.

Chapter 3

Are you kidding me?

"Ron, was that a proposal, because I'm not sure. Not once did you say you love me in all of that nonsense, nor did you say you wanted to marry me because you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me? Do you even love me because it doesn't seem like it. Have I ever given you reason to doubt my love, or given you reason that I wouldn't accept your proposal? What was all that about proposing here because I wouldn't want to ruin my good memories here because I declined your proposal? You made me bring your family because you thought they would make me say yes? Do you really have so little confidence in me and my love? Why would you even want to marry me, if you feel the need to trick and trap me with your proposal? What does marriage even mean to you, because you didn't say. Marriage to me means getting to wake up beside you best friend and love, wanting to share all your hopes with that person, sharing good times and bad, being there for one another, accepting each other and the people they care about. That means you would accept that Harry is a part of my life rather than pretend that he doesn't exist and when I go see him or pretend I'm talking to someone else when I talk to him Especially when I put up with you family at every gathering and every Sunday family dinner. Harry is my family just like the rest of the Weasleys are yours, well except for Fred who seemed the smartest of all to leave you guys for whatever unknown reason. He's married you know,just so you know, I ran into him a couple weeks back with Angelia Johnson. Whatever you guys did to run him off had to have been so bad that not only does he not consider himself a Weasley, he took his wife's last name and is now Fred Johnson. Charlie is the only other sane one as he seems content to stay in Romania far away from you." All of this had been said with little pause to breathe, while getting progressively getting louder and more passionate as she went. Hermione took a few deep breaths before she continued, no one interrupting from the shock of it all.

"Ron at first I thought you proposed to me because Malfoy did, but as you rambled on about coming here and bring your family as a way to make me say yes, I realized you both just had the same idea, I bet Malfoy didn't feel the need to trap Ginny though, they have been fuck buddies a lot longer than anyone thought it seems so why not just take the next step. I'm rather happy that you didn't say you got the idea or found the nerve to propose because of Malfoy though, because I would probably have said yes, without having seen how much you doubt me, my trust and my love. And while we are on the topic lets disscuss Ginny and her slutish ways. Did you know she slept with half the Gryffindors in our year as well as most the guys in her year before the end of her sixth year? Yea she really got around, didn't she, she told me that she was doing it to gain experience to be able to please her future husband, and I hadn't told anyone until now because I figured she would disclose that information herself to whoever she was with but I guess not from the shocked look on Malfoy's face? How long were you fucking Malfoy anyway because obviously it wasn't just an in the moment and an only time thing as you claimed? How long have you been lying to everyone? I never told Harry or anyone else that while Harry, Ron and I were on the run you felt it okay to just sleep around in order to how was it you put it, "soothe your broken heart", yea that's it? I am ashamed of all of you Weasleys, Harry loved you like family and would have given anything for you people and you take the side of this lying slut over the hero of the wizarding world. He saved the world through his own great personal sacrifices to keep people like you, whom he considered family, safe and you discard him like yesterday's trash. Molly what happened to him being another son, Arthur you turned on someone who patiently listen to you prattle on about all things muggle explaining to you this and that and how things worked when most of us find it ridiculous that you are so wrong about most things when you are supposed to be an expert in your field. Harry never minded though and even enjoyed it at times because it made him feel like family. Percy you're just a stupid ass kissing prat that sided with his sister because you thought it would get your brownie points with your parents now that your da is your boss. Bill I get that you don't know most of what's happened, but you need to see that Ginny isn't the innocent little princess you think she is and Fleur I apologise for ruining your evening, if you liked the food I bet I could set up a night for you to come back just the two of you. Malfoy heres just some words of warning, you may be the ass that ruined my friends relationship and jumped ship when you saw your side was losing, not because of a change of heart, but here it is Ginny is a gold digging slut that is using you and this family has gone crazy, when you marry her you also marry the Weasley family. Now finally Ron, you are a useless git that turned on his best friend for some unknown reason that Harry and I have yet to figure out. Harry loved you like a brother and would have given the shirt off his back if you wanted it. Not once did he turn on you, and even though you abandoned both him and I every time things got rough we always forgave you and let you back into our lives. Even when you left us when we were on the run and hid out with Bill. We could have told the world of how much of a coward you were and never forgave you, but like the fools Harry and I are we just made the same mistakes and let you back in. Einstein said that "insanity was doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result," well I guess Harry and I are insane because we just keep letting you back in and I bet if you came to us in a few days and really apologised we would forgive you because we love you which is something I don't think any of you know about. What's so ironic about the whole thing is that here you sit enjoy your food, thinking about how much better people you are then Harry when really you're here because he is letting you. The restaurant and head chef are one in the same, that the boy-who-lived, the man-who-conquered, one third of the golden trio, Lord Harry James Potter." With that final statement Hermione snapped her mouth shut as she just realized she revealed her best friends secret, oh she hoped he wouldn't be to mad at her she was just on a roll and it slipped out.

As Hermione breathed heavily as she tried to calm down everyones' heads were spinning as they were trying to process everything that was said. Several faces were growing more and more red with anger as they comprehended all that was said. Harry had heard everything that was said, and was more proud than anything else that Hermione was standing up for herself, he didn't even mind much that she had revealed his secret, he knew it would get out sometime and he had been silently hoping he could see the reaction of the Weasleys when they all found out. He only wished she had kept the part of being a lord quiet. When he took over as head of both house Black and Potter he inherited several times from both sides making him a lord among several other things, not that he cared about any of them.

Then Ron was the first one to open his mouth and uttered one sentence that led everything to descend into utter chaos "So it that a yes or a no, or are you going to need time to think about it?" With those words everyone started to shout at each other mainly at Hermione, and Harry tried to listen but was only getting part of what was said as everyone was screaming at once. Thank God for the wards around this area.

"How dare you say that you stupid bi-"

"I am not a slut you're lying, Draco sweety she -"

"I'm am not a kiss ass"

"Is Fred Happy?"

"Bill maybe we should leave"

"This place belongs to Har-"

"- a lord, He's a lord?"

"-ets my girl"

"probably rich-"

"Hermione doesn't lie-"

"Ginny's a slut"

"Now I know why the sex was so good"

"-she's right"

Everyone quieted down when the sound of a deep bellied laugh full of mirth pervaded the air. All heads turned toward the sound, it was coming from the man who had brought out the champagne and dessert. Suddenly the disguised dropped and there was Harry Potter laughing full heartedly at everyone.

"And what do you think you are laughing at, this is all your fault young man. Trying to wreck my daughters reputation and engagement as well as ending the relationship of my youngest son. You are the cause and you will pay for it. This will be all over the Daily Prophet tomorrow with this tramps outburst in a public place. Everyone who mattered was here tonight and we will all be the talk of tomorrow." As Molly finished her own tirade she reached for her wand and pointed it at Harry but never even got to say the curse as she was disarmed and pinned to a wall.

"No One hurts Masterchef Potter in his own restaurant unless they want to suffer the consequences" This voice was spoken from Mipsy as she had watched the match unfold when she came looking for master chef who had been gone awhile to inform him that service was done and the elves were cleaning up.

"Mrs. Weasley you are way out of line. First off this is my restaurant and if you think of pulling a wand on anyone again I will see you thrown out that instant. Secondly This is a private VIP table in reserve to Hermione and whomever she feels fit to be in her presence, as such I have warded this area to ensure her privacy from the prying eyes and ears of the wizarding world. I knew it would just be a matter of time with you lot for something to happen that could be embarrassing or even potentially damaging to occur to Hermione so I wanted to protected her from the consequences of spending time with all of you. At the time she laughed saying nothing would happen, but I bet now she is grateful I had the forethought." With that Harry smirked at Hermione before continuing. "Thirdly everything that was said was true, most of it was information that all of us knew, while some of it was news to use like the fact that Ginny is an even bigger slut than I-"

"-Don't you dare say that about my daughter you ungrateful-"

"Mrs. Weasley if you no what is good for you, you will shut up and not say another word. As I was saying everything was true to the best of my knowledge, not that Hermione would lie like that anyway. Lastly I believe that all this was caused by your youngest male offspring and my former best friend Ronald Weasley, with his utter failure of a proposal. I believe if nothing else everyone could agree on that. Now does anyone have anything to say." A cacophony of noise quickly followed before Harry silenced everyone and said "be civilized people even those this place is warded doesn't mean you should at like animals, speak one at a time."

Surprisingly the first to speak was Ron. "I thought you were my best mate and you have ruined everything of mine. You have lied and broken Ginny and she has ended up with that slimy git Malfoy. You have all this fame and wealth but you are too good and noble to use it, or even to help out the people you supposedly cared about as family. You stole my girl. How could you, she was the one thing that was mine that you couldn't have, but that wasn't okay for you, you had to take that away to." As ron spoke he became more and more angry and harder to understand, to the point if you didn't speak angry mumbling Ron, you would have missed the last bit of his speech. To aid Ron in showing how much he loathed his ex-best friend he tried to punch him in the face, not only was it poorly aimed but he ended up against the wall just like his mother.

"The next one to try and hurt Masterchef Potter, will be removed from the premises and barred from entering again." Mipsy spoke with a calm commanding voice.

"You can't do that you're just a stupid house elf who can't do something unless her master says so, you don't scare me. Harry you really wouldn't let a house elf talk to me this way right. I'm mean you still care about me and wouldn't let this creature overstate her place would you." Ginny said this with all the finesse of a spoiled, whiny twelve year old.

"Ginny, just shut up. Mipsy is a trusted member of my staff, but not only that she is the second in charge of this restaurant and with that she has the power to kick people out and make decisions in my absence. The only person that could overrule her is me and in some cases Hermione, but that's not going to happen because I trust her judgement."

"You asshole, some house elf is not more important than my little princess and she will not be treated as an inferior to it. Who do you think you are. She is better off without you and Ron is better off without the both of you. Everybody we are leaving and nobody even think of paying with the way we have been treated." With that Molly turned and headed towards the door when these words called out behind her, "Mrs. Weasley no one was going to pay for dinner anyway I was treating my Hermione's VIP table to dinner like I do every time she is here since she is the reason all this was possible so soon." Harry smiled at her as she scowled in return before continuing towards the door with her husband, Ginny, Ron, and Percy in tow. The only remaining people around the table were Malfoy, Bill, Fleur, and Hermione.

"Well Potter, though you hate me and I loathe you in return I will say this, the food was delicious and anything with you involved will be entertaining to say the least. With that said I will take my leave."

"Fleur, Bill I'm sorry again for ruining your evening. Whenever you want to come again to have a nice dinner it's on me."

"Hermione, that's not necessary. You have opened my eyes to the actions of the Weasley family and Bill and I will be having a long conversation about this and he better tell me what I want to know or he will be in a lot of trouble. Now I think we too shall adjourn for the evening. Harry you're restaurant is lovely and your food is delicious. I am sorry that we have isolated you and I hope that one day you would consider me worthy of being your friend once more. I have learned I will need to find things out on my own and not just trust the words of my husband as truth. Fleur and Bill left Anything But Ordinary, Bill having a look of fear, guilt and a bit of anger on his face while Fleur looked determined.

Harry and Hermione sat at the table for awhile not saying or doing anything. The rest of the guest were slowly leaving in dribs and drabs as they finished their evening. Aside from the Weasley incident everything went well and Anything But Ordinary was the talk of the wizarding world the next day.

As time passed Hermione's eyes roved around the table. Nobody had made it to dessert, which if she was honest with herself was arguable the best part of the menu, especially creme brûlée with a good red wine. Suddenly her eyes snapped to the plate that was placed in front of her right before everything went to hell in a handbasket. In front of her was her favorite dessert, with Harry's neat cursive writing surrounding it. As her eyes took in the sight in front of her she began to laugh, if Ron had just let food, his favorite thing in the world do the talking. As the absurdity of the situation finally hit her, her laughter turned to tears and Harry held her and just rocked her till she calmed down. When her sobs lessened they got up and left the restaurant, Hermione decided to stay at Harry's flat since she wasn't up to seeing Ron and she wasn't sure if he was at their apartment. Neither spoke a word of what happened and fell into fitful sleeps when they got home. Neither were looking forward to dealing with the fallout in the days to come.

A.N. I'm sorry if the rant seems a bit much, it was a heat of the moment time thing that I believe Hermione would be capable of. I will try and update again within the next week. Please review.


End file.
